Tainted Beauty
by Cena the Derp
Summary: People often ask me, “why, Ginerva? Why did you kill the one you love the most? Why did you betray Harry Potter to the Dark Lord?” Do you honestly want an answer?  OOC for Ginny. Chap 1 is the how and chap 2 will be the why. Rated for languagemay go up.


Tainted Beauty

A one-shot by Cena

Summary: People often ask me, "why, Ginerva? Why did you kill the one you love the most? Why did you betray Harry Potter to the Dark Lord?" Do you honestly want an answer? – Everything in the books up to the last bit of "The Flaw in the Plan" (Deathly Hallows - Chapter 36) is canon. Huge OOC for Ginny. Brief Harry/Ginny. Rated for language. There will be Deathly Hallows spoilers, so if you're not into that kind of stuff, don't continue. Chapter 1 is the how, Chapter 2 will be the why.

A funny story entrails this fic:

One day, whist walking home from school with my friend and fellow Potter nut, I thought it'd be funny to tell him I "hacked" J.K. Rowling's archives and found the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ The ending supposedly involved much of what the following fic pertains to, with only small changes (such as setting and character involvement) made to stay within the canon of _Deathly Hallows._

The dude flipped out.

Of course, when I told him that it was a lie, he calmed down and begged me never to tell him something that farfetched again.

Here's hoping that you don't flip out, too. -Cena

* * *

People always ask me, "why, Ginerva?"

They never survive to hear my answer, though – the only ones that have managed to ask the question and survive, though never getting a true answer, were my brother Bill and his slut of a wife, Phlegm. What can I say? I felt like letting them squirm. My master chastised me afterwards, but it wasn't as severe as his usual punishments and it was worth it – after all, I _am_ the Dark Lord's favorite. Severus Snape has _nothing _on me. Bellatrix? Hah! That bitch knows her place now.

They always ask. "Why did you do it? What made you take the action that made you the single most-hated figure in wizarding history, perhaps more hated than the Dark Lord himself?

"Why did you kill Harry Potter?"

* * *

It's as clear as any other memory in my mind. That day…was it a Tuesday? Yes, it was…early June, I remember. A warm night. Starry. I suppose one could say that it was a beautiful night. 

One that would remain historic for the rest of eternity.

I had been hiding at Bill and Phlegm's house, Shell Cottage, because my pathetic family thought that I was in "danger" of being hurt by Snape at Hogwarts. It was sad. I was powerful, even back then; I could have easily killed Snape with a flick of my dainty wrist. But, of course, it was integral to the plan. I was to remain on the side of good, helping the D.A. whenever I could. The _D.A._ You can tell that I was desperate; I was working with a bunch of pathetic saps!

Well, in spite of it all, I manage to sneak back into Hogwarts by using the passageway at the Hog's Head Inn. I did so after I got word that he was back in the castle. Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts. The love of my life had come back to me.

My _other_ love, that is.

* * *

When I saw him, for an instant, I wanted to be a good little girl and confess. I wanted to spill my guts out and tell him that I had been working secretly for Lord Voldemort since my 4th year, since the Battle of the Ministry of Magic, that I had been secretly planning his downfall with his worst enemy. The little girl with the schoolgirl crush wanted to break out and tell him. 

The real me stopped that other side and killed her right then and there. I was no longer in love with him…or, at least, that's what I thought…

No, Ginny. You hate him. You hate him for leaving you. Be quiet.

I apologize - my "morals" like to take over at certain points. It's happened so many times – I find it annoying. One instance occurred shortly after the first wave of the Second Battle of Hogwarts. I saw the most _dreadful_ little bitch, cowering in fear as she cried for whatever pathetic entity she called "mother". I decided, against all of my orders, to comfort her.

"It's all right…" I told her as she sobbed. It really was pathetic. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside.

"But I want to go _home_!" she responded. I wanted to slap the taste right out of her mouth. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know…" I replied, and for some odd reason…I broke into tears. "It's going to be all right…"

In any event, later that evening, after my master supposedly "killed" my former lover, Harry miraculously "returned to life" and proceeded to spark the flames at the second wave of battle. Calamity ensued, of course. At one point, Bella even tried to kill me. That _bitch_ thought she was supposed to be the Dark Lord's favorite – luckily, my mother somehow managed to kill Bella. Molly Weasley, a woman who couldn't even cook a proper meal without magic, killing one of the most powerful witches in the world (I _will_ give Bella that) – how she did that, I'm not entirely sure, but it was unimportant to me. Bella was dead. A gnat killed. Amusing, at best. I let it go from my mind – my Master waited for me.

At last, the final duel. The duel that decided the fate of our world and the Mudblood world, too. Harry Potter versus the Dark Lord. The Prophecy would be fulfilled. The two wizards circled one another, shouting snipe after pathetic snipe, in an attempt to intimidate the other. Two typical desperados.

_Men,_ I thought as I watched them spit retort after retort.

* * *

"…does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does…" Harry said, "I am the true master of the Elder Wand." 

His last words. A shame.

"_Avada __Kedavra__!"_

The words echoed through the hall. A jet of green light erupted from nowhere. It hit Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, square in the back. A laugh, then two, then several, erupted from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Stunned faces looked at my grinning face as I laughed with them.

"Well done, Ginerva," my master said. I beamed with pride. It was over.

Harry Potter was no more.

* * *

Why did I kill him? Do you really want an answer?

* * *

Did you notice the update? Well, I had to change the layout of the story - it didn't make much sense.

Anyhoo, read and review! ...please review... -.-


End file.
